1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image processing device with which troublesome procedure for changing print settings can be suppressed, and errors in setting a print condition can also be suppressed. The following description also relates to a computer-accessible recording medium storing a program realizing such an image processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, technique for creating status information defining relationship and/or restriction rules among various items in one or plurality of documents, and creating or changing the document based on the status in accordance with the created status information has been known. An example of such technique is disclosed in Japanese patent provisional publication No. HEI 8-44549 (hereinafter, referred to as '549 publication).